


Trust

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman’s dirty mouth, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluffy Boys, M/M, Rock Climbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Short little fic with some gay boisThis was for Style Week but I didn’t end up completing the whole week so,,, yee





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love my boys so much uwu 
> 
> I’d like to apologise for Eric Cartman’s dirty mouth. I do not condone his actions in any way.

“Do you trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Stan, it’s just... This seems really dangerous!”

“C’mon dude. We all did it! Trust me, you’ll be fine!”

“Fine! But if I die, I’m totally gonna kick your ass!” 

Kyle took a few deep breathes, and closed his eyes tightly. It couldn’t be that dangerous, right? He’d be fine. Stan said he would be. It’s not like he was extremely high up in the mountains, the only thing keeping him safe being the robe that was tied around his harness. It was just one, little jump. He would be fine. And if not? Then, Stan was getting his ass kicked, and so was Cartman for suggesting they go mountain climbing in the first place. 

“I-I’m gonna do it!” And with that, he jumped down to the ledge the rest of the group was on. I say jump, more like a short hop as Kyle underestimated how far the gap was. He must have missed the ledge by at least a metre.

“OH SHITTTTTTTT—“ Kyle screamed as he started to fall down the gap, his life flashing before his eyes as he did so. This was it, he was going to die. In the heat of the moment, Kyle forgot about the rope that was holding him up. 

“KYLE!” Stan yelled, his body moving before his mind even registered what had happened as he dived over towards the edge and managed to grab Kyle’s arm before the other fell too far. 

“I got you, dude. I got you.” Stan panted, his other arm coming down to also grab a hold of Kyle’s arm as he began to drag him up on to the ledge. Kyle didn’t say anything, but continued to breath heavily due to the fear that had just overcome his body. He thought he was a goner, but Stan saved him. Stan said he would be fine, and he was. 

“Awh Stan, you ruined the fun! We coulda got rid of Jew boy here!” Cartman pouted, kicking a stone of the edge in Kyle’s direction, Kenny immediately elbowing him in the arm and calling him an asshole.

“Shut up, Fat Ass. Help me pull him up.” 

Reluctantly, Cartman shoved Stan out of the way and took a hold of the back of Kyle’s harness to help yank him up.

Once Kyle was up on the ledge, he embraced Stan in a tight hug, tears spilling out of his eyes and all over Stan’s jacket.

“Thank you... Thank you for saving my life, Stan.” The ginger sniffled, muttering this into Stan’s jacket.

“...Dude. You wouldn’t have died. We are literally 10 meters off the ground, and you have a harness on.”

“...Oh. I forgot about that.” Kyle mumbled, pushing away from Stan. His cheeks were red in embarrassment. 

Stan frowned, and pulled Kyle back into the hug. “But...I guess I did save you from getting a broken bone or something, so I kinda did save your life. You’re welcome, by the way. That’s what best friends are for.”

Kyle gave a small smile into Stan’s jacket, his embarrassment quickly fading as Stan held him. He felt so warm, and Kyle felt so safe in his arms. He never wanted to let go. He could be like this for—

“HA! FUCKING GAY!”

—

They didn’t spend much time rock climbing, after that. Mostly due to Cartman’s broken nose from Stan’s fist, the group had to quickly make their way down to stop the brunette from crying and complaining so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my writing tumblr @ChiNanamemes! You can request stuff on there and such!


End file.
